


Ocean's Heart

by windstar127



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Michiru's feelings for Haruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean's Heart

The depths of the ocean is always calm no matter what storms may trouble the surface. The Silence is approaching, and I know there is a chance that despite our best efforts the world will be destroyed. Yet in my heart I know it is of no use to panic. What ever will happen will happen. I cannot change my destiny. If that destiny is for me to die on the field of battle, then so be it. I am a soldier, and I have accepted that death is my due. Over time, I trained myself not to feel, not to care about anything that wasn't my duty. To feel would be to give into the tempests and the roiling waves. No matter what storms may come, they will not trouble me for I am the heart of the ocean.

And yet, when I look at her, look in her storm grey eyes, I feel my resolve crumble. She shows the emotions I do not dare let myself feel. If I am the heart of the sea, then she is the tempest, full of lightning and impulsiveness. And I love her for that. She makes me realize that I'm only a human girl, not matter what forces of nature I can command. She makes my heart race when I'm next to her, when she speaks to me. I would do anything for her. That I cannot hide even from myself. I could not change my destiny, but I tried to change hers. She deserved better than the life I had, the life a soldier. That day, I tried to protect her innocence. I still remember the feel of her arms around me, holding me after I had been hurt. Her eyes changed from the deep blue of the calm sea to a piercing stormy grey as she bound my wounds. Then she took up the wand that would change her life and mine.

Late at night, we stand in the park looking at the stars. Our enemy is still out there, and the Silence is coming. There is a chill in my heart, and I shiver despite the warm summer night. She pulls me close to her and drapes an arm about my shoulders. I rest my head against her shoulder and relax as she caresses my hair.

"Are you ok, Michiru?" she asks, her voice low and smooth.

"I'm fine, Haruka," I reply and press up closer to her. I'll do anything to protect her, even at the risk of losing the world for what is my world without her. The sea is ever moving, ever changing, even as its heart remains still. But my heart is no longer still. Because I have her.


End file.
